El desconocido
by vir vir
Summary: John descubre la fotografía de alguien desconocido en la biblioteca. Días después Harold comienza a evitar a Reese con compromisos misteriosos y secretos, y este no soporta la ausencia de su compañero. ¿Quien sera la nueva y esquiva persona con la que Harold prefiere pasar el tiempo ultimamente?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

POV John

Hoy por fin he decidido recolocar mi arsenal de armas.

Después de que Harold volviese a "recordármelo" ayer he decidido madrugar esta mañana y darle una sorpresa.

La verdad es que no voy a mover el arsenal de la biblioteca, solamente he decidido ponerlo en un lugar menos visible para Harold y menos accesible para los bebes, si es que volvemos a adoptar temporalmente a otro en un futuro. Además, en esta biblioteca, no escasean los escondites y recovecos donde poder esconder algo más que no sean libros. He encontrado un armario medio escondido y casi vació en un ala de la biblioteca en la que parece que no ha estado nadie en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera Harold.

Cuando ya casi he terminado de mover toda la artillería del lugar, toco algo liso al fondo del antiguo escondite de mis armas, lo agarro y tiro de ello hacia afuera para poder verlo mejor. Es una carpeta de color marrón claro. Un expediente.

Lo abro esperando encontrarme con la cara o el nombre de algún número que hayamos salvado en el pasado, o por desgracia, que no hayamos podido salvar, pero lo que me encuentro es algo peor. La imagen de un hombre joven me recibe al abrir el expediente.

Rubio, ojos oscuros y sonrisa confiada.

Todos sus datos, tanto personales como profesionales, cubren cada una de las páginas del archivo, más de las que debería haber de ser un número más. Registros familiares, escolares, su paso por el ejército, sus trabajos como mercenario a sueldo, sus relaciones amorosas, sus amigos, toda esa información buscada, recopilada y anotada con gran delicadeza y dedicación, durante semanas o meses incluso.

Separo la fotografía del hombre del resto de papeles y me quedo mirándole. Me suena haberle visto antes pero no puedo acordarme de quien es ni de donde le he visto.

 _Rick Dellinger ¿Quién eres?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

POV John

Regreso a mi casa después de haber estado los últimos tres días durmiendo en un motel de las afueras. Nuestro último número ha resultado ser el gerente del motel, al cual habían planeado matar por no pagar más de 100.000 $ perdidos en apuestas.

Después de colgar el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, voy hacia la cocina y, en vez de abrir la nevera para buscar algo de comer, abro el congelador, cojo un par de hielos, un vaso limpio y vació lo que queda de la botella de whisky en el.

Lo agarro y me lo llevo hasta el salón, me siento con él en el sofá.

Con la televisión apagada, solo la luz de la cocina encendida, y el silencio que cubre todo el lugar, mi casa no me parece un verdadero hogar, y realmente ahora necesito uno.

Aparte de salvar al número, hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis días. Llevo cuatro días sin poder hacer más que hablar con Harold por el pinganillo, no nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo, sin embargo cuando he llegado esta tarde a la biblioteca después de acabar el trabajo, me he dado cuenta de que Harold ha apagado rápidamente la pantalla del ordenador y se ha girado hacia mí. En otra ocasión solo con ese gesto me habría demostrado que me había echado de menos y yo le hubiese invitado a cenar por ahí para celebrar la victoria de hoy, todo eso hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido por que a mi vista entrenada durante años le ha dado tiempo a ver la fotografía que estaba viendo en el monitor y que ha escondido de mi al apagarlo.

 _Dellinger_

Me intriga quien es ese hombre y, sobre todo, que fue para Harold, quien fue en su vida y que papel jugó. Pero a la vez me enfado al pensar que ese hombre fue importante para él que, aun hoy, sin haberlo yo llegado a conocer después de estos años trabajando juntos, piense en él, le recuerde y pueda llegar a echar de menos lo que ellos tuvieron en un pasado.

Sé que es injusto que piense así, Harold tuvo una vida antes de conocernos, lo sé, pero creía que los únicos "adversarios", con los que tenía que luchar para acaparar los pensamientos de Harold para mí mismo, eran únicamente Nathan y Grace, sin embargo ahora ha aparecido uno más, uno que no se siquiera si está vivo o muerto, lejos o en la calle de al lado, uno que puede que le aleje de mi si llegase a aparecer algún día.

Me bebo de un trago lo que me queda de copa, intentando tragarme a la vez todos los pensamientos egoístas y estúpidos que vagan por mi mente.

Me recuesto contra el sofá dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo, miro hacia el techo pero lentamente cierro los ojos, no me apetece seguir pensando.

Soy un idiota. No puedo acaparar para mí los pensamientos de Harold y tengo que aprender a aceptar eso. No me pertenecen, ni lo serán jamás, solo puedo conformarme con aparecer en ellos de vez en cuando.

Llevo mi mano hasta el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y agarro la fotografía que he guardado ahí desde hace días, la cual he intentado descifrar todas las noches desde que la encontré.

La situó ante mis ojos y la vuelvo a observar detenidamente.

 _¿Quién eres y que fuiste para él?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Camino rápidamente por las calles de Nueva York. No quiero torturarme ni un segundo más a mí mismo pensando acerca de todos los posibles escenarios que Harold y ese hombre han podido compartir en el pasado, además lo de esta mañana ha sobrepasado todo mi autocontrol.

Harold me ha llamado y me ha dicho que la maquina no nos ha asignado ningún número por ahora y que tenía el día libre. Cuando le he sugerido quedar para ir a desayunar, ya que ambos estábamos libres de trabajo y despiertos a estas horas de la mañana él me ha respondido, muy cortes eso sí, que no podía, que tenía que visitar a alguien más y cuando le he preguntado si quería que le acompañase me ha respondido que no hacía falta por que no conocía a esa persona y que prefería ir solo.

Seguro que ha quedado con él. Maldita sea.

Acelero aún más mi paso hasta que llego a la puerta de la biblioteca y me paro ante ella, respiro varias veces calmando mi pulso y mi respiración agitada y entro como si fuese cualquier otro día.

Subo las escaleras y camino a paso normal hasta su puesto de ordenadores, cuando voy a girar la esquina una bestia peluda se lanza contra mí y me derriba contra el suelo.

Su lengua caliente y húmeda me lame toda la cara y, mientras tanto, yo intento apartarle con mis manos, pero esta tan emocionado de verme que soy incapaz de apartarle de mí. Le ordeno que se siente y cuando lo hace le acaricio la cabeza como recompensa. Ni siquiera se ha llevado a Oso con él y eso me preocupa, rara vez, desde que le tenemos, sale a la calle sin él.

Me siento en su silla de oficina y saco mi móvil del bolsillo para llamarle. Suena dos veces antes de que responda.

\- Sr Reese ¿Ocurre algo?- me pregunta a modo de saludo.

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Estoy en la biblioteca y me he encontrado con que Oso está aquí – le digo como si nada intentando sonsacarle información – si ibas a ir a algún sitio donde no aceptaban perros podrías habérmelo dicho esta mañana, cuando te he llamado, y me lo hubiese llevado a jugar al parque.

\- Cierto – me da la razón como pocas veces antes hace – lo lamento muchísimo Sr Reese, creo que hoy estoy un poco distraído – me responde vagamente. Escucho ruido al otro lado de la línea como si Harold estuviese sentado en una cafetería o algún sitio parecido, pero mucho más claro y sobre el sonido de fondo escucho la voz de un hombre que saluda a Harold usando su nombre – lo siento pero debo colgar, disfrute del día Sr Reese.

Escucho el típico pitido rítmico desde el otro lado de la línea, ha colgado, pero yo no puedo ni moverme, dudo incluso que pueda pensar con claridad en estos momentos.

¿Quién era? ¿Un camarero? Pero los camareros no conocen el nombre de los clientes, y mucho menos tratándose de Harold, aunque vaya allí todos los días.

¿Un compañero de alguno de sus trabajos falsos? No, ese hombre le ha llamado por su nombre de pila no ha usado ninguno de sus alias.

¿Un conocido? ¿Un amigo? Aunque Harold no es demasiado sociable, al menos que yo sepa.

¿Y si...?

Me levanto de la silla y camino rápidamente hacia el tablón transparente, hoy vacío, que hay delante de los ordenadores, agarro su fotografía del bolsillo de mi abrigo y la pego allí. Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y le miró fijamente. Me lo imagino sentado en la terraza de un café de la ciudad, riendo y conversando animadamente con Harold y entonces me imagino más de 20 formas de matarlo usando solamente objetos del café.

 _Voy a averiguar quién eres Dellinger._

Me siento de nuevo tras las pantallas de ordenador y por primera vez desde que trabajo para Harold desobedezco la norma sagrada de no tocar su equipo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Son casi las once de la noche y Harold aún no ha vuelto a la biblioteca ni ha dado señales de vida en todo el día. Llevo horas sentado en su silla, tocando sus ordenadores y él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

A las doce y media de la madrugada escucho el sonido de unos pasos desiguales golpear contra el mármol que cubre los suelos de la biblioteca. Ha vuelto.

Cuando gira la esquina y me ve sentado en su silla, con los monitores encendidos ante mi como única fuente de iluminación y las manos apretando fuertemente los reposabrazos de la silla se detiene y me observa, intenta averiguar qué es lo que va mal.

\- Sr Reese – dice al fin, y yo cierro los ojos solo un segundo. No quiero que me llame usando un apellido que ni siquiera es el mío, quiero que use mi nombre, siempre - ¿Se encuentra bien? - veo preocupación sincera en sus ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy cansado, muy cansado de fingir, así que solo por esta noche voy a ser completamente sincero, al menos con él.

-No, no estoy bien – le respondo mientras me levanto y me pongo frente a él, solo unos pocos pasos nos separan - Has estado con él ¿Verdad?

-¿Con quién Sr Reese? - me pregunta.

-Harold por favor, hoy no – le digo mientras me giro y vuelvo a coger la botella de whisky que me acompaña desde las once y diez de la noche, y de la cual ya queda solo la mitad.

-¿Estas borracho? - me pregunta tuteándome al fin.

-No lo suficiente, aun- le respondo antes de dar un nuevo trago. Él se acerca a mí y arranca, literalmente, la botella de mi mano. Me giro y le miro intentado recuperar mi botella.

-Dámela – le digo alargando mi brazo hacia él.

-No – me responde con la misma voz neutra que he usado yo antes – creo que ya has bebido suficiente por esta noche.

-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo beba? Mientras sea capaz de levantarme después para salvar a cualquier desconocido en apuros lo que me pase a mí no te importa una mierda ¿Me equivoco?- le grito furioso mientras agarro el cuello de la botella y camino hacia la salida dando otro sorbo.

-¿Piensas eso de verdad, o es el alcohol el que habla? - me pregunta cuando paso a su lado.

-Que más da.

-¡No es eso lo que te he preguntado! – me grita ahora él, se pone delante mía y me agarra de la chaqueta tirando de ella hacia él, estoy tan sorprendido de su reacción que la neblina alcohólica que cubría mis pensamientos desaparece en un solo segundo – Respóndeme, porque si de verdad crees eso y eras tú el que hablaba te pediría que te largases de aquí ahora mismo y que no volvieses más. Daría por finalizado tu trabajo para mí.

¿Me está despidiendo? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo he llegado a fastidiarla tanto como para acabar siendo despedido del único trabajo del que me he sentido orgulloso en mi vida? No puedo creerlo.

-Harold, yo… - le digo buscando alguna palabra, la que sea, para que se dé cuenta de que realmente no pienso eso de él, si hasta se ha puesto en peligro por mí muchas más veces de las que puedo recordar.

-¿De verdad lo crees? - me vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta, pero esta vez ni siquiera me está mirando.

-No – le respondo casi en un susurro, y con mi tono de voz es un verdadero milagro que lo haya escuchado. Me suelta y se aleja un par de pasos de mí, pero al final vuelve a levantar la mirada para observarme con cuidado.

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy? - me pregunta. Está dolido y se refleja en sus ojos. Respiro profundamente varias veces, necesito juntar mucho valor para lo que voy a decirle.

-Estoy celoso – le respondo finalmente.

-¿Cómo? - me pregunta él después de unos segundos de completo silencio - ¿De quién? Que yo sepa ni la Srta. Morgan, ni la Detective Carter tienen ninguna relación amorosa en estos momentos con nadie.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto ahora yo más que sorprendido – No, no, no – desesperado porque lo entienda le agarró del brazo y tiro de él hasta ponerle frente al tablón, el cual únicamente contiene la fotografía de mi enemigo. Cuando la ve se queda paralizado, estoy seguro que no esperaba que fuese yo quien se la mostrase – Estoy celoso de él – le aclaro señalando la foto con el dedo, sin embargo su desconcierto aumenta aún más.

-¿De Dellinger? ¿Por qué?

-El otro día, cuando volví después del número del motel, te vi mirando su fotografía.

-¿Dónde la has encontrado? - Me pregunta como si no me hubiese escuchado.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te pille observando esa imagen, y hoy, cuando te invito a desayunar me dices que ya has quedado con alguien, rechazando mi oferta, y para colmo estas con él hasta estas horas – le empiezo a recriminar aunque sé que no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo – Dime Harold ¿Quién es?

-¿Dellinger? - me pregunta y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Harold – Nadie.

-No me lo creo – le respondo con rapidez. Doy un paso e invado su espacio personal, le miró fijamente y le empujo sutilmente hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas chocan contra la mesa de los ordenadores – Harold, por favor, dime que es él para ti.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Harold mira la mesa a su espalda y ve que no tiene salida por ningún sitio así que vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

-No es nadie – me responde – lo era, pero eso se acabó hace mucho.

-¿Quién era?

-Un compañero, como usted Sr Reese. Trabajábamos juntos.

Cierro los ojos y mis manos, colocadas a ambos lados de él sobre la madera de la mesa.

-No soy como él – digo, más para mí mismo que para Harold.

-No, no lo eres- me responde Harold. Cuando vuelvo a mirarle veo que lo cree de verdad. Quiero saber la diferencia que hay entre nosotros, pero me da miedo preguntar, puede que sea mejor no conocer la respuesta – Él me traiciono, fue la persona que vendió el portátil con el trozo de código a los chinos, el mismo portátil que vosotros tuvisteis que recuperar.

Respiro hondo varias veces mientras le observo. Su rostro esta ensombrecido por recuerdos que no parecen ser muy agradables, y yo estoy intentando muy seriamente no salir ahora mismo de la biblioteca, encontrar a ese mal nacido y matarlo, lentamente. Olvido todo eso cuando la pequeña pero ágil mano de Harold sube por mi antebrazo.

-¿Te acuerdas de Daniel Casey? - me pregunta sin apartar la mirada del brazo que tiene sujeto – Él fue uno de los números que la maquina me dio, y el señor Dellinger trabajaba para mí en esa época. Irónicamente tú fuiste la amenaza que la maquina detecto contra su vida – Creo que Harold está intentando que me calme al contarme la historia sin parar de subir y bajar su mano por mi brazo, y realmente lo está consiguiendo, además creo recordar a Casey -te vi. Vi como no le mataste cuando tuviste ocasión, le perdonaste la vida y engañaste tanto a tu compañera como a tus jefes. Si ellos se hubiesen enterado de lo que hiciste te habrían matado al instante, pero no creo que pensaras en eso cuando le dejaste ir, no te importaba – me sigue contando aun sin mirarme – después de eso seguí todos tus pasos, y cuando te derrumbaste decidí intervenir antes de que un buen hombre acabara con su propia vida de una forma tan horrible – termina de explicar. Recuerdo lo extraña que fue esa misión. Un hombre rubio trajeado no paraba de intervenir cada vez que localizábamos a nuestro objetivo, barajamos la posibilidad de que tuviese un cómplice, alguien que le pasase la información, y ahora acabo de confirmarlo.

-¿Fue el primero?- le pregunto. Necesito respuestas para las cientos de preguntas que me han torturado estos últimos días - ¿Fue tu primer compañero?

-Fue la primera persona que trabajo para mí salvando a gente – puntualiza alzando un poco la mirada pero sin llegar a mis ojos – no fue mi compañero, no como tú lo eres al menos. Él no conocía la existencia de la máquina, ni tampoco mi pasado, ni a Grace, ni nada de mí en general. No era como tú. Murió hace tiempo. El aniversario de su muerte fue hace unos días, por eso miraba su fotografía.

Me siento liberado. Puede que en parte sea gracias al alcohol que corre por mis venas, y si todo esto se desploma culpare al alcohol, pero sé que lo que voy a hacer ahora no es únicamente por la neblina alcohólica que cubre mis pensamientos.

Muevo uno de mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harold y subo el otro, el mismo que ha estado acariciando, hasta su cuello sujetando su nuca para que no le haga daño. Por la sorpresa del acercamiento alza su rostro, como había esperado.

Le beso. Sus labios son algo que necesito urgentemente.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Hola a todos, ahora que habéis llegado hasta aquí quiero agradeceros que lo hayáis hecho, y tranquilos que aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos mas.

Me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones y también preguntaros algo

¿Alguien sabe de que forma hay que poner, en el archivo de Word, los guiones que indican cuando un personaje va a hablar para que te lo reconozca al subir el archivo? Es que siempre, antes de publicar el archivo, tengo que volver a poner los guiones de las conversaciones.

Gracias


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Noto la rigidez del cuerpo de Harold, no reacciona y claramente no le culpo por ello. Este beso es algo que yo necesito pero por nada del mundo quiero obligarlo, no quiero forzarle a hacer algo que no quiera.

Me separo lentamente de su boca, esperando que él reaccione, que quiera esto tanto como yo, pero de nuevo me equivoco.

Cuando le miro veo que tiene los ojos muy abiertos, no sé si por la sorpresa de ser besado o por que le he creado un nuevo trauma. También tiene los labios separados únicamente unos milímetros para poder respirar mejor y las manos se sujetan con fuerza al borde de la mesa que hay a su espalda.

La he jodido pero bien, y lo sé.

Cualquiera lo sabría con solo echarle un vistazo a la reacción de Harold.

Me separo completamente de él dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, no vuelvo a alzar la vista, no podría aguantar ver de nuevo en sus ojos el rechazo, el asco o el desprecio mientras me mira, así que con la cabeza baja, los hombros caídos y el corazón destrozado camino hacia la salida esperando que algún día pueda volver, regresar a como éramos antes de que la fastidiara al mostrarle lo que llevo sintiendo dentro de mi casi desde el mismo día que le conocí, cuando sin pedir nada a cambio salvo a un completo desconocido de sí mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Noto como alguien me agarra de la chaqueta.

Ahora mismo, aquí, en una de las tantas calles abarrotadas de Nueva York, una pelea con algún enemigo desconocido no me vendría nada mal, así al menos sería capaz de no sé, sentir algo. Pero cuando vuelvo a enfocar mis ojos y miro al frente me doy cuenta de que no he sido capaz de llegar aun a la calle. Todavía estoy en el interior de la biblioteca, y tampoco es ningún enemigo el que me sujeta, es la mano de Harold la que impide que me marche.

\- ¿Por qué, Finch? - es lo único que mi mente es capaz de pensar y mi boca de decir en estos momentos. Estoy de espaldas a él, pero no soy capaz de decir nada más. Soy un cobarde.

\- Harold, John. Harold – me responde él sencillamente y mi cuerpo es capaz de volver a reaccionar girándose para mirarle.

Me observa fijamente. Quiero hablar, decir algo, quiero saber lo que Harold espera de mí. Si quiere que me quede para mandarme a la mierda o si prefiere que me largue de su vista para siempre, si podré volver algún día a esta biblioteca a trabajar de nuevo con él o si esa parte de mi vida se ha acabado para siempre, pero las palabras no salen de mi cabeza, ni un solo ruido, nada, solo silencio.

Él toma la palabra en mi lugar.

\- Me ha sorprendido lo que has hecho, nada más.

Mis ojos se abren ante la sorpresa y creo que mi corazón se ha saltado más de un latido, pero nada de eso importa, nada.

Me muevo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, midiendo al milímetro mis actos y también sus respuestas no verbales esperando alguna señal negativa, pero no encuentro ninguna. Por primera vez en mi vida mi mente esta en blanco, no sé qué hacer a continuación, jamás me había imaginado que algo así pudiese pasar. Para suerte de ambos Harold toma el control de la situación. Como siempre.

Me rodea el cuello y tira de mí hasta que nuestros labios se juntan. En ese momento mi cuerpo despierta y responde. Mi mano vuelve a su cuello mientras la otra recorre su espalda.

Cuando noto como sus dientes muerden mi labio inferior para llamar más aun mi atención e intentar profundizar el beso yo le dejo hacer lo que quiera conmigo, pero le empujo lentamente contra una de las tantas estanterías llenas de libros que nos rodean, protegiendo su espalda del golpe con mi mano.

Sus manos acarician, revuelven y tiran de mi pelo sin control. Cuando no puedo aguantar más sin respirar me separo solo unos milímetros de sus labios y durante un instante solo soy capaz de mirarle.

Sus mejillas están coloradas, no sé si del esfuerzo o del calor que yo también siento recorrer mi cuerpo, sus gafas están torcidas sobre su nariz, casi a punto de caerse al suelo y sus labios están ahora húmedos y, sin pensarlo, humedezco los míos también con la punta de la lengua. Él se sorprende y enrojece un poco más, el momento es simplemente perfecto, él es perfecto y adorable, aunque la segunda parte jamás se la diré ya que estoy seguro que no se tomara demasiado bien ser llamado adorable. Quiero verlo, saborearlo y tocarlo entero.

Mi mano, la cual estaba detrás de su nuca, se mueve y llega hasta el nudo de la corbata de Harold, lentamente tiro hacia abajo deshaciendo el nudo Windsor, que la mantenía sujeta a su cuello, y la dejo caer sin cuidado al suelo. Sorprendentemente no escucho ninguna queja por el poco cuidado que he tenido con una corbata de más de mil dólares.

Cuando su cuello está libre de obstáculos mis labios atacan su piel. Beso, muerdo y lamo cada milímetro que encuentro de ese maravilloso hombre. Sus manos regresan a mi pelo y se agarra a él con desesperación, yo le muerdo más fuerte esperando que mañana la clavícula izquierda de Harold tenga una nueva marca que le grite al mundo que él ya no está libre.

Mi corazón late aún más fuerte que antes, mis músculos se tensan y mis ojos se abren olvidando por un instante el placer extremo que siento al tener su piel entre mis labios y dientes.

Espera, espera un momento. ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿He escuchado bien?

\- John – mis oídos vuelven a escucharlo de nuevo y mi cerebro lo único que es capaz de asimilar es que esa palabra corresponde a mi nombre, aunque dicha por Harold, entre suspiros y gemidos suaves de placer, es algo más que una simple palabra – John – repite una y otra vez. Este hombre debería estar prohibido.

Levanto la vista y sus ojos ya están mirándome. Mis manos corren a su chaqueta y desabrochan los botones con rapidez. Cae al suelo. Chaleco, camisa, cinturón, pantalones, zapatos incluso los calcetines, todo está desparramado por el suelo de la biblioteca. Cuando le miro de nuevo veo que Harold esta delante de mi vestido solamente con la ropa interior, unos boxers oscuros que le quedan de muerte, aunque sus manos han sido más rápidas que las mías y me ha dejado en ropa interior mucho antes que yo a él.

Vuelvo a besarle. No sé cómo describirlo pero necesitaba sus labios casi más que respirar, es como una droga que me hace olvidar todo lo horrible de mi vida mucho mejor que el alcohol y de forma mucho más sana.

Mientras le beso recuesto su cuerpo contra la estantería que hay a su espalda con el mío, pongo mis manos en sus caderas y comienzo a frotar mi entrepierna con la suya lentamente. Sus suspiros ahogados me indican que no solo a mí me está volviendo loco esta nueva fase de nuestra relación laboral. Sus manos se agarran a mis hombros y separa su boca de la mía al no ser capaz de coordinarse bien para respirar y besar a la vez, aunque deja caer su frente contra la base de mi cuello mientras yo continuo con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

\- John – vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre de entre sus labios, y ahora sé que no podría negarme a hacer nada que él me pidiese hacer después de decir mi nombre así – Mas.

Sin avisar caigo de rodillas ante él. Casi pierde el equilibrio al perder mi cuerpo como punto de apoyo, pero con mis manos le empujó hacia atrás indicándole que apoye su peso contra la estantería. Mis manos bajan desde su pecho hasta la cinturilla de la única prenda de ropa que queda en su cuerpo. Me sorprende, y a la vez me divierte, darme cuenta que hasta su ropa interior tiene botones, más concretamente, un pequeño botón en la parte frontal superior para evitar así tener que usar una goma elástica para sujetar la prenda en su lugar.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los de él acerco mi boca a su cintura y con los dientes atrapo ese pequeño botón. Harold se sorprende de mi osadía y de mi seguridad, lo que no sabe es que por dentro estoy hecho un flan. Si ahora mismo me pidiese que parara no sé si podría hacerlo.

Suelto el botón de su enganche y con la ayuda de mis manos deslizo los calzoncillos por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo también, como el resto de nuestra ropa.

 _\- John, vista al frente –_ recuerdo las palabras de uno de mis antiguos instructores de maniobras del ejército, y hago caso como buen soldado.

Sin tocarle con las manos lamo suavemente desde la punta hasta la base haciendo temblar a su cuerpo. Su pene está casi despierto, pero yo quiero tenerle completamente erguido ante mi, así que vuelvo a lamerlo lentamente esta vez colocando mi mano derecha en la base para manejarlo mejor. Los sonidos que deja salir son estimulantes y me vuelven cada vez más desvergonzado y valiente, lo engullo por completo. La verdad, sabe raro, nunca antes había hecho algo así, ni había pensado siquiera en hacerlo.

Muevo la cabeza adelante y atrás sujetándome a su pierna con mi mano libre. Sus caderas cogen pronto mi ritmo y empujan hacia mí metiéndose por completo hasta mi garganta, es estimulante y nuevo, me gusta. Sus manos agarran mi cabeza y ahora es él el que marca completamente nuestro ritmo, yo solo me dejo hacer a su voluntad.

\- John – vuelve a gemir mi nombre por centésima vez, un sonido al que me estoy acostumbrando con rapidez y del que no me canso – mmmg.

Se lo que va a pasar a continuación y con la mano que sujeto su polla agarro fuertemente la base impidiendo que se corra en mi boca. Aun no quiero que se relaje, al menos no tanto.

Lo saco de mi boca y me pongo de pie, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida en la punta. Le miro y le pido permiso con la mirada, él asiente.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? - le pregunto mientras una sonrisa retadora se extiende por mi cara.

\- ¿Aquí? - me pregunta él un poco desconcertado. Harold, la de nuevas cosas y lugares que te quedan por probar.

\- Aquí – le confirmo – contra la estantería. La verdad es que llevo tiempo pensando en ello. - bajo aún más mi tono de voz de lo normal y me inclino hasta su oído – tú de cara a los libros, agarrado a las baldas de madera clavando las uñas en ellas, con la cabeza caída contra los libros, tus caderas hacia arriba, tu culo a mi alcance… - quiero excitarle a él para que no se asuste de probar cosas nuevas, pero el que se está poniendo a cien soy yo, y con mi propia imaginación.

\- No sé, creo que no soy capaz de imaginar tal escena, Señor Reese – me llama él por mi apellido, pero ahora no me molesta que lo haga, su tono es juguetón y estoy seguro de que él también se ha imaginado la escena por el sonrojo de sus mejillas - pero me lo podría enseñar. – ahí Harold, mi inocente Harold, la de cosas que pienso enseñarte.

Le miro por última vez y le sonrió como llevo años sin hacer, libre de problemas, pensamientos y demonios. El me la devuelve de igual manera.

Le agarro de los hombros y le giro, quedándose de cara a los libros de la estantería. Le guio para bajar un poco su espalda y dejo sus manos sobre una de las baldas después de tirar algunos libros al suelo para hacerle espacio. Él me deja guiarle sin oponerse, así que sigo colocándole. Separo sus rodillas de la pared un paso hacia atrás y levanto sus caderas sin hacerle daño. Doy un paso hacia atrás para ver completada mi obra.

\- ¿Cómodo? - le pregunto, él apoya la cabeza en los libros de delante para no mover demasiado el cuello.

Lo estaría mucha más en la cama de la sala de descanso – me responde con la voz amortiguada por los libros – pero no me quejo, es un apostura más cómoda de lo que me imaginaba.

\- ¿No decías que no sabías de lo que te hablaba? - le digo para picarle un poco – además la cama ya la usaremos después, no te impacientes.

\- Sr Reese creo que tiene unas muy altas expectativas hacia un cuerpo lesionado y mayor.

\- Harold ¿Aun no lo has entendido? - le pregunto pegando mi pecho a su espala y acariciando su pelo – para mí los años son experiencia y las cicatrices son decisiones tomadas y vividas – le digo mientras recorro con los dedos su cicatriz de la espalda, desde la nuca hasta la cintura, hasta su culo. Masajeo los glúteos con ambas manos – además de que todo tú me encanta y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos evitar.

Doblo mi espalda y me agacho lo suficiente como para morder uno de sus glúteos, él separa la cabeza unos milímetros de la estantería y suspira pesadamente.

Continuo mordiendo y marcando cada trozo de carne que encuentro a mi paso mientras mi mano sube por su cuerpo recorriendo el interior de su pantorrilla, su rodilla, hasta llegar al muslo parando ahí solo un instante.

\- ¿Preparado? - le pregunto por última vez para confirmar que quiere seguir adelante.

\- Sr Resse, si vuelve a preguntarme puede que me lo piense mejor y le acabe mandando a la mierda – me responde con la vista puesta aun en los libros.

\- Ni de broma, Finch – le respondo antes de agarrar su polla por entre sus piernas.

El líquido pre seminal cubre mis dedos en muy poco tiempo y lo uso como lubricante improvisado para preparar a Harold para lo que viene.

Cuando ya tiene tres de mis dedos metidos es el culo, explorando su interior, y yo me he hecho una nota mental para comprar toneladas industriales de lubricante y esconderlo por todos sitios, por si la ocasión lo merece, saco los dedos y me pongo de pie pegando mi pecho otra vez contra su espalda y me acerco lo más que puedo a su oído.

\- ¿Alguna enfermedad contagiosa, Harold? - le pregunto antes de saborear su oreja aunque sé que no, su información clínica fue una de las primeras cosas que leí sobre él.

\- No, a no ser que el resfriado de hace un par de meses cuente como enfermedad – me responde entre los gemidos provocados por mi mano y yo me rio en su oído.

\- Si es solo eso entonces me arriesgare - de pronto noto como deja de respirar e inclina más su cabeza contra la balda. - Respira Harold, será mejor y pasara antes – le digo entre besos a su cuello.

Mientras me levantaba he estado masturbándome lo suficiente para estar listo sin pasarme, y mientras le hablaba hace unos segundos para distraerle, me he metido dentro de él. Ahora estoy enterrado en su cuerpo, completamente inmóvil.

Sus caderas comienzan a moverse y una de sus manos llega a agarrar mi culo, indicándome que me mueva sin palabras, y aunque se lo que quiere espero hasta que se lo oigo decir.

\- Maldita sea John, muévete – me grita con la poca voz que puede reunir.

Salgo casi completamente de él y vuelvo a entrar de una sola embestida.

Dios, no sé cómo explicar esta sensación. Harold parece que también se ha quedado en blanco.

Continúo con las embestidas sujetándome con fuerza a la cintura de Harold.

\- John – me suplica – quiero verte.

Me pego por completo a su cuerpo y él gira el cuello todo lo que puede hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que sea capaz de alcanzar sus labios y devorarlos salvajemente mientras mi polla sigue entrando y saliendo del calor de su cuerpo.

Noto como su cuerpo comienza a tensarse por completo, paralizando todos sus movimientos. Esta cerca de acabar, una de mis manos suelta su cadera y agarra su pene atrapado entre su cuerpo y un libro bastante voluminoso con tapa de cuero. Le agarro y comienzo a masturbarle con rapidez. Se corre sobre sus preciados libros unos minutos después, apretando tanto sus músculos que consigue hacerme venirme a mí también dentro suyo.

Por unos instantes nos quedamos así, yo aprisionando su cuerpo contra la estantería evitando que se caiga al suelo, al notar que por ahora la fuerza de sus piernas ha desaparecido y no son capaces de sostenerle.

No quiero separarme de él, no ahora que por fin es mío.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

El aire de la mañana es frio aquí en la puerta del aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York.

Oso me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos marrones y yo le digo, otra vez, que aún hay que esperar un poco más, que Harold volverá enseguida.

Bostezo y estiro mi cuerpo disimuladamente por centésima vez esta mañana. No he dormido apenas esta noche y me duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero no cambiaría ni un segundo de anoche. Hoy me he despertado en una zona de la biblioteca que no había pisado jamás, tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza de Harold sobre mi pecho y con mis brazos rodeándole los hombros. Me he quedado mirándole casi media hora, hasta que él se ha despertado también.

Camino con Oso hacia un puesto ambulante de café y pido uno solo y bien cargado para mí y un té verde muy caliente para Harold. Me siento en uno de los bancos que hay frente a la puerta para esperar a que él vuelva. Estoy tan o más impaciente que Oso por ello.

Por el auricular que tengo conectado a su móvil para misiones y esas cosas, y que por suerte Harold ha olvidado desconectar, escucho como Harold se despide de la persona a la que ha venido a acompañar.

 **Harold POV**

-Muchas gracias por todo tío Harold – me dice Will mientras me abraza otra vez y agarra su bolsa de viaje. La puerta de embarque de su vuelo a Mozambique acaba de abrir.

-No hay nada que agradecer – le respondo – pero la próxima vez que vengas de visita avísame con algo de tiempo de tu llegada, así podre organizarme y conseguir algo de tiempo libre para pasarlo contigo – Will se ríe al escucharme pero asiente con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón tío Harold, siempre llego sin avisar – admite él – pero el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido genial. La próxima vez que vuelva tenemos que ir de nuevo a esa cafetería en la que desayunamos el otro día – me dice antes de que aparezca una sonrisa conspiradora en su cara, se acerca un par de pasos hacia mí – y podríamos invitar también a ese compañero tuyo de trabajo del que no paras de hablar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – respondo al instante bastante agitado. Si John escuchase esta conversación, cosa bastante imposible, pensaría que soy alguna clase de maniaco obsesivo de su persona, menos mal que ha salido temprano esta mañana para pasear a Oso. Así tengo algo de tiempo para pensar en las mejores condiciones para presentar a John y a Will – No hablo de él todo el tiempo.

-Vale, vale – intenta calmarme él – pero piensa en lo que te dije el otro día –Will se ha puesto serio y sé que solo quiere lo mejor para mí – ese tal John parece una buena persona, según lo que me has contado de él, y creo que le importas bastante. Se perfectamente que tú también te preocupas por él así que deberías pensar el ello, no es bueno estar solo tanto tiempo y sé que aun te duele lo de Grace, pero todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado.

Sus palabras aun rondan mi mente, aunque Will ya ha embarcado hacia África y yo estoy saliendo del aeropuerto en este momento.

Cuando busco un taxi con la mirada que pueda llevarme lo más cerca posible de la biblioteca sin levantar sospechas, veo que sentado en uno de los bancos de la acera de enfrente esta John sujetando la correa de Oso con una mano y un vaso de papel en la otra. Cruza la calle y me tiende el vaso humeante, huelo perfectamente la fragancia de mi té preferido sin la necesidad de acercarlo demasiado a mi nariz.

Comenzamos a andar sin decir una palabra y Oso se coloca entre nosotros, el silencio se vuelve a cada paso un poco más incómodo.

-Iré – dice John de pronto y mirando aun hacia adelante, sin parar de andar.

-¿A dónde? – le pregunto confuso, no tengo ni idea a que se refiere.

-A desayunar contigo y con ese chico la próxima vez que vuelva –me responde con la vista fija en el camino. Mis pies se paran en seco en mitad de la calle y él para también.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunto de nuevo. ¡HA ESCUCHADO LA CONVERSACION! No, eso es imposible. No tengo ningún dispositivo de escucha en mi ropa, además ya pasamos la fase de espiarnos el uno al otro. La única forma de escucharme seria el móvil, pero está apagado…, mierda, lo encendí esta mañana para llamar a Will y quedar para llevarle al aeropuerto.

-Quiero conocerle, y él me ha invitado- me responde – además de que quiero saber lo que le has contado sobre mí. Has debido de acertar en la mayoría, ya que el chaval, sin conocerme aun, ha acertado en todo lo que ha dicho sobre mí – sus ojos taladran los míos esperando que entienda lo que quiere decir, y aunque aún estoy un poco entre sorprendido y asustado de que haya escuchado nuestra conversación, si sé a qué se refiere pero me cuesta creerlo todavía, incluso con todo lo que paso ayer entre nosotros en la biblioteca – te quiero.

Su postura, su voz, sus ojos, nada muestra la más pequeña porción de mentira en sus palabras. Le creo, quiero creerle, pero es un sentimiento que llevo años sin querer usar, es algo muy nuevo para mí y sé que necesitare tiempo para asimilar todo lo que está pasando y cambiando entre nosotros, además sé que aunque John se muestre tan seguro de sí mismo también es un gran cambio para él.

Sin decir nada camino los pasos que nos separan y me pongo en el lado contrario al que Oso ocupa al lado de John. Ahora no hay nada ni nadie entre nosotros.

Reanudamos la marcha y ahora soy yo quien rompe el silencio entre los dos.

-Me gustaría aceptar su invitación a desayunar del otro día, si no es demasiado tarde, Señor Reese.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie, señor Finch – me responde con un asomo de sonrisa en su cara, la cual solo soy capaz de apreciar por el rabillo del ojo. No creo ser capaz de seguir hablando y andando decentemente si le miro a la cara directamente – conozco una cafetería al lado del parque que prepara las mejores tartas de frutas que he probado en mi vida.

La sonrisa que aparece poco a poco en mi cara jamás ha sido tan sincera, nunca he tenido este grado de confianza con nadie, ni siquiera con Nathan o con Grace. John conoce todos mis secretos, o al menos los más importantes, y no le importan, los acepta. Por primera vez en mi vida dejo de mirar por encima de mi hombro por si alguien me vigila e incluso la gente a mí alrededor empieza a quedar borrosa ante mis ojos, ahora mismo no me interesan.

No me importa lo que piensen al ver una sonrisa enorme pegada a mi cara.

No me importa lo que piensen al vernos caminar tan juntos, en silencio, por una de las calles más anchas de Nueva York mientras cruzamos la calle hacia el parque.

Pero lo que si me molesta un poco es como la camarera que nos acaba de atender ha mirado de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de John. Vale que él no la ha mirado siquiera de reojo, pero, la verdad, una miradita a cualquier sitio haría que mi corazón se calmase un poco. Me está poniendo nervioso, no ha dejado de mirarme fijamente desde que nos hemos sentado uno frente al otro en la cafetería.

Cuando nos traen la comida, espero y deseo que John centre su mirada en su plato, pero no. Es difícil intentar concentrarse en el sabor de la tarta de frambuesa que me estoy comiendo mientras John parece comerme a mí con la mirada. Muy difícil.

-Señor Reese- comienzo a hablar después de limpiarme las comisuras de la boca con una de las esquinas de la servilleta – que le parecería continuar este agradable desayuno en un lugar más privado, su casa por ejemplo - creo que esta forma informal-formal de llamarnos por el apellido va a quedar como una divertida anécdota entre nosotros.

John se levanta casi antes de que yo termine la frase, se pone el abrigo y sujeta el mío mientras me levanto de la silla. Oso también se levanta del suelo en el que lleva tumbado desde que hemos llegado, esperando para volver a casa.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería, uno de los teléfonos del parque que está más cerca de nosotros comienza a sonar. Mis planes para esta mañana y las vacaciones que la maquina parecía habernos concedido parecen haber terminado. Miro a John y él asiente con la cabeza. Ambos sabemos que este es nuestro trabajo y también que ninguno de los dos nos perdonaríamos dejar morir a alguien por ignorar nuestra responsabilidad.

Agarro el auricular y la voz metálica que tan bien conozco comienza a hablar mientras John se acerca sonriéndome y se apoya contra la cabina esperando su nueva misión.


End file.
